All For You
by Honeyiris
Summary: Dear Naminé: Our love story started with an apple. I'm happy we became best friends and I love all our memories. But most of all, I love our happy ending.   Sincerely,  Roxas
1. The Apple that Started Everything

Hello! I can't believe I'm actually writing a fan fiction. This is a very special story that I've decided to work on. I want to give thanks to the author _paopufruit-to-go_for helping me out with my grammar mistakes. Please take some time to read her set of one-shots too!~ Finally, please comment or critique. And most importantly, try to enjoy the story! ^O^ Thanks for reading~

-**honeyiris**

Disclaimer: I, **honeyiris**, do not own Kingdom Hearts. ^O^

* * *

><p><strong> C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife**_  
><em>-Age: 6  
>-Eye color: Shades of blue<br>-Birthday: December 11th  
>-Horoscope: Sagittarius<p>

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 6  
>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)<br>-Birthday: June 10th  
>-Horoscope: Gemini<p>

* * *

><p>..::<strong>Chapter 1<strong>::..

**T**_h_e **A**p_**p**_l_e_ **T**h_a_**t** **S**t_a_**r**te_**d **_**E**_v_ery**t**h_i_**n**_g  
><em>

"…Ow!"

The blonde little boy was awakened by the somewhat round, red object falling from the sky…and landed on his head. "Where did this apple come from…" The little boy got up and rubbed his sea-blue eyes.

He heard whimpers from above.

A tiny little figure with soft, cream colored hair sat on a branch, desperately holding on, with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" the little boy asked.

"I-I don't know how to get down." sobbed the little figure.

"Hmm, I see…now I have to go home. So good luck and see you soon." the little blonde responded as he picked up the apple and turned away.

"N-No! Can you help me get down from this tree…please? I don't want to fall into the ocean." stammered the frightened girl.

The little blonde turned back around and sighed. "On the count of three, jump down, okay? I'll catch you."

The teary-eyed little figure wept, "Y-you promise you'll catch me?"

"Yes, I promise," answered the little boy, "Ready? One…two…three!"

The frightened little girl hesitantly let go of the branch and leaped off, feeling the autumn winds brush against her as she closed her eyes in fear.

"Hey…can you please get off me?" a voice came from below.

She looked around, then below, only to find herself sitting on the little blonde boy. "Oh! I'm so sorry…" The little girl got up and kneeled beside him, careful to straighten out her pale white dress. "And thank you, for…saving me." "No prob-Ow!" the blonde boy exclaimed as he tried to sit up.

"Ugh…I think I broke my wrist…"

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry…" trembled the teary girl.

"I'm fine…don't cry," empathized the little boy. "What is your name?"

"N-Naminé... I'm Naminé! What is your name?"

"Roxas," the little boy said as he began to tear up.

"I really like your name, Roxas. And you also have really pretty eyes," gleamed a smiling Naminé.

The injured Roxas blushed. "T-thank you…"

A moment later, little Naminé announced, "Roxas! Are you crying, Roxas? Don't cry! Only girls should cry!"

"It hurts though…I broke my wrist!" cried the little injured Roxas.

Naminé comforted the blonde boy, and then moments later, he asked, "Why were you climbing that tree?"

"Heheh…I was hungry…" confessed an embarrassed Naminé.

"Oh…I see where this apple came from, then…" acknowledged Roxas as he held up the smooth, red apple with his other hand. "Here. You can have it, since you're probably still hungry."

As Naminé thanked him again, Roxas attempted to get up. "…I can't get up."

Naminé stood up and held her pale, fragile hands out, then smiled genuinely. "Here, take my hand. Let me help you up."

As Roxas placed his hand in Naminé's and lifted himself back up, he smiled at her. "Thanks. I need to go home now, though. So I guess I'll see you later?"

"W-Wait! Since I caused your injury, I need to repay you somehow. Please let me care for your injury!" pleaded Naminé. "Alright, follow me."

The two little figures slowly walked away from the apple tree, where the autumn winds had embraced steeply down the hilltop filled with wavering grass, bowing and bending upon the wind's will. Roxas and Naminé walked hand in hand as they went through the straight path surrounded by a forest of evergreens and a misty aura. "Umm…Roxas? Are we there yet…?" asked a timid Naminé.

"No." replied Roxas.

The view of the city was serene. The blue waters surrounded the place, and at the horizon the ocean met with the sky. The warm, sweet aromas from the coffee shop seemed to add more color to this place.

Along the way, Naminé started singing two words in her own tune. "La la la…sea sky sea sky sea sky sea sky sea sky sea sky sea sky."

Finally, both little children reach a two story house. "Woahhhh!" exclaimed Naminé as she blinked innocently. The house was made of red bricks, with a garden in the front, filled with flowers which looked like daisies and irises. The house had a balcony on the second floor, with a huge window that reflected in the sunlight. The front door was made of smooth-looking wood and a low wooden fence that surrounded the whole house.

They walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

"Well, hello, my dear Roxas. Who is this cute little girl?"

Naminé blurted, "I'm Naminé," blinking her big, round eyes.

"I met her at the apple tree. I broke my wrist and she wanted to help me care for it," explained the little boy.

"Come on in, little ones," welcomed the mother, smiling.

Roxas's mother lead both children into Roxas's room, then asked both of them to sit on the bed. "I'll be back with the medical kit, okay? Just sit still."

"Whoa…Roxas, you have a pretty room! I like it." Naminé announced as she continued to ramble on about the bed, and then questioned Roxas about how many pillows he had.

When Roxas's mother returned to the room with the medical kit, Naminé insisted that she had to be the one who wrapped Roxas's wrist after the medicine is applied.

"Roxas?" Naminé said as she wrapped layers of stretchy bandage around his wrist.

"Yes?"

"I like this bandage."

The injured boy couldn't help but laugh. _She's silly and cute_.

"Roxas!" exclaimed Naminé as she finished wrapping.

"Yes?" responded a startled Roxas.

"You must feel better soon! From now on, I'll come over every day to make sure your wrist is getting better, okay? You must be able to see the sora and kairi soon!" declared a determined Naminé.

"Okay. What's sora and kairi?" said Roxas as he let out a sigh. For one moment, I thought she read my mind.

"Sora and kairi mean sky and sea in Japanese! I learned that from…uhh…I forgot. Well, I learned it from somewhere," explained an enthusiastic Naminé.

A few seconds later, Roxas's mother opened the door halfway and offered to bring cookies in for a snack.

"Okay! I love cookies! How about you, Roxas?" asserted the flaxen haired girl.

"They're okay. Too sweet." replied the blonde.

While they munched on their cookies, Naminé talked about everything, from the pencil on his desk, to the little mark she found on her teddy bear the other day.

"Well, I have to leave now, or else my mommy and daddy will be worried about me," announced Naminé, gripping tightly to the red apple in which Roxas had given her.

"Wait," Roxas responded as he wiped off the little crumbs on Naminé's cheek, "You had some crumbs on your cheek…now it's gone."

"Thank you," Naminé said, smiling brightly.

The two little children walked to the front door. The little blonde boy opened the door and they stand at the porch. "Bye bye, Roxas. See you tomorrow!"

Roxas leaned down and picked a flower from the garden. "Here, an orange flower for you," Roxas smiled as he handed it to Naminé.

"Hehe. Thank you," Naminé replied.

"You have really pretty eyes too," confessed the little Roxas as he blushed.

"You're so nice, Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Make me cookies again! And don't forget to show me all your pillows! Pinky promise?" asserted little Naminé as she holds out her tiny pinky.

"Yep! Pinky promise!" agreed innocent, little Roxas as he held out his pinky.

* * *

><p>Hello~ ;) I was so very excited when I finally finished editing this story the other day. So, how was it? _<p>

When I first started writing this story, my dear friend suggested that I write one-shots. When I thought of one-shots, I thought of stories with only one chapter. But no, it took me a while to understand. There's going to be some age-gaps in this story. ^^

This story looked pretty long on the word document...turns out it was this short. I must work on adding more detail to my stories. I'm on an extremely important mission, as my dear friend says, to complete this story with my **best **effort! I tried to make this less romantic since they're only six. I thought of making them age three or four but then my dear friend said that three and four year-olds don't climb trees. And even if they did, either Naminé or Roxas would die if Naminé jumped down...and I really didn't want either them to die...so I had to change their ages...Well, I wanted to make them seem innocent and cute...so I hope it worked out right.

On a side note, I absolutely **love **horoscopes! So then, I decided to do a bit of research on the compatibility of signs. ;) A lot of this really relates to me, like Roxas's birthday, to me, has a lot of meaning. As for Naminé's personality, it was a tad bit influenced by my personality. Nope, I didn't climb trees...but I climbed fences. :DD

I really love romance and friendship. I always have a bunch of ideas shooting into my mind so I just decided to put it all down in a story. My writing skills aren't great, but I hope to work on it to deliver an enjoyable story.~ :)

Ok, well, please comment or critique! I would appreciate it a lot~

Thanks for reading!


	2. Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Helloo. ;) I'm back with chapter 2! I hope you liked my first chapter. There is an age gap in this chapter, well I'm writing a set of one-shots. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. ^O^ Happy reading!  
>-<strong>honeyiris<strong>

Disclaimer: honeyiris does not own kingdom hearts in any way, well, besides this fanfiction.~ ;)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 10  
>-Grade Level: Summer of 5th grade - 6th grade<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 10  
>-Grade Level: Summer of 5th grade - 6th grade<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p>..::<strong>Chapter 2<strong>::..

**W**_i_**s_h_** **U**_p_**o**_n_ **a** **S**_h__o_o_**t**_in**g** **S**_t_**a**r

Several years have already passed, and little Naminé and Roxas have grown up to be a pair of best friends. Their families eventually met and became great friends. It was during the summer of their 5th grade year, when both families decided to camp together.

"Roxy! Don't jump into the river! You'll scare all the fish away!" exclaimed Naminé, pouting as she wrinkled her eyebrows in dismay.

"Calm down, Nami, I'm just…watching them," the blonde replied with an excited grin.

The scenery was peaceful, with sunlight peeking through the woods. The golden ball of heat was going back down into its hideout behind the mountains. The reservation was preserved with altitudinous Sycamores, whose leaves were filled with shades of warming colors; red, orange, yellow, and also hints of green that haven't left. They seemed to pave the way with a streak of light at the end. But what the trees hid were a small river running in the center. The waters were clear, with red salmon traveling spontaneously through the waters, fleeing at the sight of little Roxas as he looked like he was about to grab them.

Roxas was active and practically jumping around in his plaid capris, filled with white, grey, and black lines running horizontally and vertically across. On top, he wore with a solid red collar shirt. What kept him warm was a palatinate purple vest. The blonde boy jumped around and grinned at the salmon. Naminé, on the other hand, was far gentle than Roxas. She kneeled down in her soft, gray-striped belted white dress, with comfortable leggings. Her shoulders were covered with a wool cardigan, tied together with a ribbon on the middle. On her head, she placed an elaborately knitted azure blue hat, with a soft, pretty flower added on the side. "Hello, my dear fishy friends," smiled an innocent Naminé. _I won't let Roxy kill you! _

Abruptly, the calm winds became a breeze…and the bushes shook. The leaves that were previously lying on the ground raced upward. The little girl gripped onto her azure blue hat, and then after a few moments, loosened her grip as the breeze faded. "Hey, Roxas, let's go back hom—" Naminé was cut off when another breeze carried her knitted hat onto the other side of the river.

Naminé pouted as she looked into the water. Before she thought of anything else to say, Roxas took off his shoes and folded up his capris, then walked across the water, toward Naminé's hat. "Roxy! Be careful!" Naminé exclaimed with worry.

"Don't worry, Nami…I'll be sure not to kill any salmon even if I do fall," the blonde boy grinned as he reached to the other side of the river.

Naminé wrinkled her eyebrows and then walked away from the river and toward the bushes. The flaxen haired girl came up with a long stick and stood at the edge of the river, then suddenly proclaimed, "Roxas! Hold on to this stick and come back over here!"

The little blonde boy blinked a few times, then smiled, retrieved the small hat, and then walked back into the waters. After a few steady steps, he came into reach of the stick, and pulled onto it. "Be careful, Roxy…I'll be so mad at you if you lose my hat," Naminé stated with a pout, and then quickly showed her gleaming smile.

"Haha—"were said before the little blonde boy lost his balance and fell backward, much of his strength pulling the stick forward. Only the running water covered the silence as two little figures lay in water, soaked up. Roxas looked up and saw Naminé sitting there in her partially wet dress.

"Sorry, Nami."

"Roxy! You almost made me drink some fish water!"

Roxas was partially soaked up too. His capris were all wet while half of his T-shirt was damp.

"Ha. Fish water? Hey, it's still fresh water," Roxas teased.

Naminé just stared at Roxas with the _oh-be-quiet! _look, then after a while of awkward silence, they filled it with innocent laughter.

"At least I still have your hat, dear."

The soaked girl became slightly embarrassed at the term _dear _and stood up without warning, then held out her hand. "Wanna go home, Roxas?"

The soaked boy smiled, then placed his empty hand on hers. "Sure, and here's your hat."

Roxas carefully placed the safe-and-sound hat back on Naminé's head.

"Hehe. Thanks, Roxy."

The two raced through the path in which the autumn trees have paved, hand in hand. They laughed while the leaves gently glided down. At ground level, there were bushes filled with berries. The ground was hard and stable, but yet, it was gentle at the touch of their steps. When they looked up, the sky was like an aurora. The base color was a golden orange. Shades of yellow appeared like a pattern, the colors somehow seemed to overlap, with stripes of red running across. All of these colors combined and gave off a dangerous, but somehow, warm feeling. It felt like the arms embracing and protecting the autumn-colored Sycamores. The clouds were floating off to the direction of the mountains, where the horizons were a deep red. Roxas and Naminé guided toward the clouds, which seemed to be running away from them.

In the midst of it, Roxas noticed footsteps on the dry ground. He looked to the left, and spotted a narrow, but yet, very obvious path. The blonde boy became serious in thought when he was suddenly interrupted.

"It's...a daisy," Naminé pointed out as she leaned down to observe whether to pick it up or not. "How is that possible? It's fall..."

Then she picked up the first daisy.

The flaxen haired girl sensed something wrong, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Hey, Roxas. Let's go see."

Roxas nodded after some hesitation. They edged through the tiny path surrounded by bushes. In front of them were a single daisy, one at a time, seeming to lead the way as Naminé picked them up one by one. Everything was silent, and the only thing which disturbed the silence were the sound of dry leaves crackling. After walking their way through the scenery and glancing around, what they discovered was not anything dangerous, but enchanting.

"Woah..." were the words both Naminé and Roxas spoke.

It was a circle, a perfect circle.

"It's a fairy ring..." Roxas explained.

"A fairy ring? I see a lot of mushrooms..."

"It's supposed to be a circle naturally made by wild mushrooms."

Naminé walked to the center of the circle, kneeled down, then placed her tiny bouquet of the white daisies down. "One...Two...Three...Four," the careful girl's voice slowly faded off.

"What's wrong?" asked Roxas, standing there.

"There's exactly ten white daises. We're ten this year, Roxas!" she exclaimed. "Hey, Roxas, do you know what do white daises mean? Innocence. They mean us— we're still children."

The blonde boy processed this thought, then gently smiled. "Haha. That's right. When did you become smarter, dear?"

"Rude," Naminé giggled.

"It feels kinda magical. Just finding a fairy ring. And these daises," she continued with a deep-in-thought expression.

"Well, I'll just leave these here," the flaxen haired stood up as she waved goodbye to the flowers. "Well, Roxy, wanna go home for real this time?"

"Yep. Wanna race, Nami?"

"Haha. Sure, Roxy. I won't lose to you."

With those words spoken, both of them strode back to the original autumn path, and counted down before running towards their home, towards the gleaming light ahead. They passed through a field of sunflowers filled with the colors of spring.

When both of them finally reached the cabins, they kneeled down with their both hands on the ground. They breathed heavily for air as Naminé gasped, "ROXAS! I'M…SO…HUNGRY…"

"Yea…I…figured…Naminé…" replied Roxas, breathing heavily.

That evening, the two young blondes returned to the cabin. Their parents decided to have a party since it was their special vacation. The cabin had a warm aura, filled with the smells of warm foods and the sizzling of barbecue outside.

The sun fell away, turning the sky into expansive shades of navy blue. There were countless shiny dots of light spread across the night sky. The autumn colored trees no longer showed warm colors, and the forest seemed to be an endless black dungeon.

The fire crackled as Roxas playfully threw a stick into the fire pit. The adults were inside the cabin keeping warm by staying close to the fire place. The little blondes decided to lay outside with a sizzling camp fire. It was a chilly night. The moon was fully lit and just floating there, illuminating the sky.

Naminé sighed.

"What's wrong?" questioned a laidback Roxas.

"I want marsh—Achoo!"

The little blonde boy sighed. "Watch out, Nami. It's kinda cold out here," he continued, putting his blanket over Naminé's shoulders. "And I'm surprised the only thing you think of at the moment _are marshmallows."_

"Heheh. Nope. I also want to see…a shooting star," replied Naminé as she glazed into the sky with a sweet smile.

"Why?"

"So then I can make a wish, silly," responded the flaxen haired girl with a giggle. "I want to be an artist. What do you want to be, Roxas?"

"Hmm…uhmm…ermm…uhh…I have no clue…" replied a puzzled Roxas.

"Oh…I se—"

Just then, a streak of light appear across the sky. Naminé looked up in amazement. "Roxy! It's a SHOOTING STAR! I can't believe—"

"I want to be friends with you…forever!" declared Roxas. His cheeks suddenly felt warmer, and were tinted with a rosy pink color.

The startled, blonde girl blushed at the statement, and then she quickly returned to her senses and smiled.

"I want to be friends forever with you too, Roxas!" Naminé gleamed.

"Let's be friends forever!" she added, genuinely smiling.

"Yep. Friends forever."

-_to be continued.~ _

* * *

><p>So! How was Chapter 2? I really enjoyed writing this chapter because there's so real commitment! ^O^<p>

...Please excuse any grammar mistakes!

Well, I've never seen a shooting star before so I wish I could see one...someday D;

I want to give thanks to everyone that reviewed on my first chapter. It really gave me a lot of encouragement so THANK YOU SO MUCH! ^_^

I'm not sure if anyone could tell, but I tried adding more detail into this chapter...I searched up pictures of sunset and the night sky. I hope everyone who read this will be able to experience some imagery :)

Some background information on fairy rings. According to a folklore, fairy rings appear when fairies or other magical creatures such as pixies or elves appear, and it disappears in less than 5 days. Sooo. Who knows? I think some fairies left the white daisies. EXACTLY TEN OF THEM TOO. ;)

Oh! And I want to thank one of my dear reviewers for pointing out about Sagittarius and Gemini. I just searched it up on another website and I found out they weren't really compatible. But in terms of personality, it fits. And I also want to make it work out in this story, even if it doesn't work out in real life. I remember how I didn't have a happy ending, so I want to make this a happy ending...because it's fiction.~ ^_^

Okay well, I feel all mushy now. Anyway, chapter 3 will be coming along the way soon~ ^O^

-**honeyiris **


	3. Be Here Forever

**Helloo. :) I'm here with chapter 3...and I'm excited! ^O^ Anyway, please view _paopufruit-to-go_'s set of one-shots as well. They're REALLY GOOD. ^O^ Please comment, critique, and enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: honeyiris does not own Kingdom Hearts. D:**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 13  
>-Grade Level: 7th<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 12  
>-Grade Level: 7th<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p>..::<strong>Chapter 3<strong>::..

_**B**__e_ **H**er**_e_ F**_o_r_e**v**e_**r**

"HEY. NAMINÉ! Wake up!" Roxas whispered in an urgent tone.

The sleepy girl opened her lids slowly, and rubbed her purple colored eyes as she yawned. "Yes, Roxas? Is breakfast ready?" Namine stretched.

"NAMINÉ…it's class time!" Roxas returned in an articulated whisper.

"Ms. Cerise? My dear student, would you please answer the following question that your classmate, Xion, couldn't answer?" asked the teacher in the sweetest tone possible.

Naminé immediately snapped out of her dream world and said, "Yes, Ma'am. Would you please repeat the question to me?"

Roxas let out a _phew _and raised a brow at Namine as she was praised for her excellent observant answers to all questions, as always.

As the bell rung, Naminé and Roxas stood up and laughed and smiled as they joked around. The girl with black hair sitting in the front seat walked over; wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a strapless pale pink colored top with delicate ruffles, and a royal purple cardigan was used to cover up a _bit_.

"Hey, _Ms. Cerise," _Xion mocked with her hands on her hips, "Done _showing off _yet?"

"Xion, stop joking. I just study, okay?"

"Shut up. You wouldn't have even woken up if it wasn't for Roxas."

"Xion, just chill, okay? It's not yours or Naminé's fault that you got called on."

Xion raised her eyebrows in annoyance, with her cheeks filled with tints of pink, then stormed off with her group of friends.

The _popular_ group walked out of the classroom, and through the hallways, always being the center of attention. It was lunchtime, and all the other little groups of friends walked and talked, with their lunch in their hands or money in their pockets, heading towards every place that allowed students to lunch at.

"Ugh! Naminé! I hate that _geek. _Can she please _STOP _clinging onto Roxas so much? She thinks she's all smart and so high of herself!" Xion avowed with pure rage.

"Exactly! I know how you feel. If only Roxas wasn't there…I bet she's all kissing up to him to get him to help her with everything. She's such a stuck-up teacher's pet. Ugh. How I hate the way she smiles!" spoke the girl behind Xion.

"I wish we could just lock her up or something!" added another girl.

The female leader of the group stopped in her steps, and then she smirked.

"You know what? That's actually a good idea. We need to keep her _away_ from Roxas," smirked Xion as she raised a brow in fascination. "This afternoon. Yes. We must get revenge."

Meanwhile, in the classroom, Naminé and Roxas were playing _rock, paper, scissors_. "Yes! I win! Okay, we're sitting behind the tree today!" beamed an excited Naminé.

The blonde boy blushed at her bubbliness, which added on to her overall _cuteness._

The two hungry blondes headed over to the front side of the school, where the lawns were filled with wavering green grass moving at the command of the wind. Each insignificant piece of green leave attached to the branches of the tree came together and contributed to provide areas of shade. Naminé and Roxas sat down and leaned on two neighboring trees, then ate and talked, about everything insignificant, yet they laughed freely around each other. Then Roxas mentioned Xion.

"It's not her fault. I mean, I'd feel embarrassed if I couldn't answer a question that the teacher asked me. And I don't know why I just seem to be able to see everything so clearly as it is. Maybe because I like to draw? I like to add so many details. What do you think, Roxas?" smiled Naminé.

"You know what? I like how you're so optimistic about everything, Nami," winked the blonde boy as he pat Naminé.

The flaxen haired girl blushed at his wink and the touch of him.

As lunch session ended and passing period started, the two now-full blondes walked through the hallway. Their lockers were only a few inches away, so they packed and took out what they individually needed. "Oh, Roxas. I forgot to tell you that I have class duty today. I have to—"

"And I have library duty, dear," grinned Roxas.

"So after 7th period, I guess I'll see you at…4:00?" Naminé smiled at his interruption.

"Sounds good."

The two best friends waved bye to each other and the blonde boy headed off to History class while the blonde girl headed off to Science class.

Fourth period ended without Naminé falling asleep again. The rest of the day continued as Xion eyed Naminé from afar. _That ugly geek._

At 7th period, the two cheerful blondes sat next to each other again for Art class. "Yes! Finally, I love icing my day with my favorite class at the end," Naminé exclaimed.

"Yea. But this classroom is kinda weird. It's soundproof."

"Well, can't be helped if it used to be the health classroom," winked an enthusiastic Naminé.

Throughout the whole class, Naminé looked out the window and painted her favorite scenery, _trees. _She dabbed tints of cheerful green here and there for leaves, and everything just seemed to naturally blend together. "Splendid, Naminé!" praised Ms. Adelaide, with a cheerful smile.

With there, 7th period ended. "Roxy! Can you help me find _Hunger Games _in the library, please?" pleaded Naminé.

The blonde boy sighed. Then he gave in, "I'll meet you in this room later."

Everyone cleared out of the room, and soon, there were only silence that engulfed the whole building.

"Ahh…guess I'll have to start cleaning now," the flaxen haired girl said with determination.

Soon all the tables were set back in place, as well as all the easels were lined up along the storage room.

From the exterior of the room, the black-haired girl and her group of friends slowly creaked open the door.

Naminé sneezed when she stepped near the single empty table at the back. "Goodness. I need that dust cleaner," she edged her way toward the storage room. She placed her hand on the knob and turned.

And then she heard the door slam shut. Before the startled girl could turn away to see, she was pushed into the dark, dusty room…and then the door was closed. Naminé just sat there, holding her hands against her ears. The turn piece on the knob was turned and the door was locked from outside.

The frightened girl quickly turned around and hit the door. "R-Roxas? Roxas!" Then slowly, her legs slowly lost strength and she sat at a corner, holding her hands to her ears.

_Oh shoot. I'm trembling! I can't stand up. What should I do? Roxas…_

Laughter was cut off as the outer soundproof room door was slammed.

The traumatized girl sat there for what seemed like hours. Her eyes lost the lively color and she no longer paid attention to any little sounds around her.

In the library, Roxas was cleaning up books and he strode toward the counter and typed in _Hunger Games._ "Got it," he grinned as he walked in a definite direction to the shelves in the middle.

"Roxas? I'm going to leave in a minute, okay? After you're done, you can leave too. Thanks for the hard work today," the librarian smiled.

"Okay," Roxas turned away and continued in front of the bookshelf, lingering his steps as he tapped each book lightly.

The casual blonde boy smirked as he pulled out a hardcover book with a black binding. He paced over to the counter again, scanned the book, and then pulled his backpack over one shoulder and ambled over to the librarian's office. They exchanged goodbyes and then the blonde boy walked off, heading toward the art classroom.

Roxas stepped in front of the classroom door with an excited smile, then pushed open, and then exclaimed, "Naminé? Guess what, I got your—"

No sign of the flaxen haired girl. Only silence followed. "Naminé…?" Roxas looked around with a worried expression. Everything in the classroom was neatly put in its original place. Her stuff was still on her table, not packed up. He slowly edged to the single empty table at the back and leaned his hand. "It's dusty…maybe she wanted to come look for me in the library…" the blonde boy mumbled to himself as he stepped out the door, then a thought shot to him. "Or maybe not…" he swiftly slid back around and into the classroom, and without hesitation, he turned the turn piece on the knob of the storage room, and turned the knob.

Naminé sat there, curled up and hiding at the corner with her hands still over her ears. Her eyes just stared off at the ground, with no expression.

Roxas dropped his backpack, then paced toward the trembling girl with shades of anxiety in his eyes.

He slowly dropped down on his knees and embraced her, spreading his warmth onto her. "Naminé…please be okay," he pleaded.

There were tears heard.

"R-roxas?" Naminé had tears streaming down her eyes. Her hands slowly fell to her sides and she placed them around the blonde boy and embraced him with fear.

"I-I don't k-know what happened! I-I just saw darkness! I was a-afraid I'd _never_ see you again!" she shuddered as tears flooded down from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Namimé. I'm here now. I'm going to always be here, okay?" The distressed boy spoke in a calming tone.

Naminé slowly stopped trembling and she rested her head on Roxas's shoulder. Then she nodded.

_Roxas. Be here always. Be mine, always._

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? -^^- It was an early update because I was done with it early ;) Please don't mind any grammar mistakes! (╯▽╰)<strong>

**YES! MORE FLUFFINESS. XD**

**Oh. To clarify Naminé's last thought. I believe the reason she said "Be mine, always" is because she wants Roxas to stay by her side forever, but as a best friend for now. ;)**

**When I showed my dear friend _paopufruit-to-go_ this chapter, she complained that I took away all her writing mojo and fluffy powers away. Quote quote "YO SHO STOLE MEH FLUFFY POWERS"**

**I musn't forget to mention that my "dear friend" is actually _paopufruit-to-go. _She's got a whole lot more common sense than I.**

**Oh. I'm not sure if anyone's noticed, but I like to add the "Character Profile" at the beginning to write down their ages in each chapter. Now that they're pre-teens, writing's a lot easier for me. :DD**

**Was it a bit too fluffy at the end? o3o**

**Hehe well, here's for those who commented ;)**

**RandomAngel16: Thank you thank you thank you! ;) I really wonder how it feels like too. How I wish I was in a fanfiction! And I love that pairing too! ^O^ There's a lot more events coming :)**

**Sato Tadashi: I'm really glad you enjoyed the chapter. And here it is, MORE written for readers like you :D**

**Now I must go eat since I'm hungry ._.**

**honeyiris**


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Greetings, readers~ Helloo. It's me again! ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. YEE. Enjoy enjoy enjoy! Please comment or critique. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Kingdom Hearts in any way.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 14  
>-Grade Level: 8th<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 13  
>-Grade Level: 8th<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p><strong>..: Chapter 4 :..<strong>

**S**l**_e_**e_**p**_i**n**g **B**_e_a_**u**_ty

"Yay! It's finally the end of the class…I'm so hungry…" asserted a yawning Naminé as she stretched her arms.

Roxas gently reached his hand out to pat Naminé on the head. "Haha. You're always hungry, child," Roxas said as he winked. "It's not my fault! This organ located above the pancreas and beside the liver is always telling me to eat…" alleged Naminé as she pouted, and then put rested her head on the desk.

"Don't drift off the sleep! Tell me you didn't already forget that we still have a project to work on," Roxas proclaimed as he held up a bag containing a cookie inside.

"Here, I'll let you have this cookie-"

Naminé shot her head up. "Really? It's chocolate chip too! Thank you, Roxas…I love-"

"Only if you promise you won't fall asleep in the middle of the project. Listen, I'm going to come over this afternoon. You'd better open the door."

"…Fine. I'll open the door, okay? But you have to promise to bring the cookie! Pinky promise?" gleamed a smiling Naminé as she held her pinky out.

The blonde blushed. _She's so cute. _Then he reached out his pinky toward hers.

The sun blazed over the blonde wearing a grey hoodie and deep blue jeans. The cookie in which he had promised Naminé was in his pocket. "Dang it…it's so hot," remarked Roxas. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. _Naminé._

"Roxas? Are you near yet? I see some dark clouds in the distance…" Naminé spoke as she observed the sky. "It's okay, Naminé. I'll be there in a second, okay?" replied the blonde as he smiled at the sight of the two story building, Naminé's house. Naminé continued to speak, mentioning details like how her parents aren't going to be home until the next day, about the project, and lastly, about her cookie.

Roxas stood outside Naminé's two story house, made with smooth, red bricks, with the balcony of the second story leaning out to the front, held up by two decorated pillars. The front door was made out of wood, and overall, the house was surrounded by a picket fence, which held the gate together.  
><em><br>Ding dong._

The flaxen haired girl stepped down the carpet steps and approached the door. She opened the door slowly, and peeked outside, only to see Roxas.

The blonde stepped in casually, took off his shoes, then both headed up the staircase, and into Naminé's room. "I have all the supplies, which part do you want to work on first?" questioned Naminé as she held up a white board filled with the list of supplies.

"Well, we can both go onto the computer to research about the topic. Sounds good?" suggested the blonde boy.

"Yep."

The two went to Naminé's twenty inch desktop computer, the wallpaper being a violet aurora with delicate folds. Naminé picked up another white board as she wrote down all the things they needed to search up, and announced them as Roxas typed it into the search engine and clicked on safe-looking links. The two teenagers smiled and laughed at each other's remarks.

The sky turned a dark grey color as the shades of sunlight faded off. The silent winds began to blow gently against the curtains, lifting it up and down continuously.

"Okay, then you can search for pictures while I write all this information down on the poster board!" declared an enthusiastic Naminé. The pale blonde felt the winds, which carried a mysterious aura.

"Oh no…it's about to rain. Roxas, can you go help me close the window downstairs?" Naminé asked, with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Umm…okay." Roxas nodded as he left the chair and headed out the door and down the carpet staircase.

A streak of light appeared in sight of the blonde. Unexpectedly, the lights blink a few times, and then it goes out.

Then he heard a scream.

"NAMINÉ? NAMINÉ!" the startled blonde shouted as he ran back up the staircase. He slowed down his pace as he approached Naminé's bedroom, as if he was afraid to interrupt the sounds of the storm. Then in the midst of the storm's sound, he heard his name.

"N-No!…R-Roxas? R-R-Roxas?"

What came into the anxious blonde's sight was a frightened pale haired girl. Naminé wrapped herself up with her thin, white sheet of blanket, and curled herself up, hugging her knees and leaning against the wall. Her fragile shaking hands were up against her ears, and her eyes were filled with delicate tears. The darkness surrounded her.

The room was almost pitch black. Naminé's desktop was turned off, and almost all the supplies were knocked onto the floor.

"Naminé…" whispered Roxas with a worried tone.

His gentle hands reached the top of her head, and he patted her, then slowly, his arms reached around her, his warmth surrounding her. Naminé placed her head against his chest as she cried tears of fear and worry.

"R-Roxas Strife! Where did you go? I-I was so scared in here!" shouted the emotional flaxen haired blonde, tears flowing out of her eyes. "W-Where were you, you i-idiot!" she shouted again as she continued to cry and question him at the same time.

The upset blonde with shades of anguish in his eyes slowly pulled away, then held Naminé's face in his hands, and whispered, "I'm sorry…it's okay, I'll be here…" and wiped her tears away. Then, without another word, he placed his lips on Naminé's forehead, and the frightened girl silenced and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth. "…Thank you, Roxas," Naminé whispered gently as she placed her arms around Roxas, and they embraced each other with warmth again. Roxas held Naminé until her tears were gone, and she was silent.

"I love you, Naminé…" were the words whispered into the atmosphere.

Steadily, Roxas picked up Naminé and carried her onto the bed, resting her head onto a pillow, and then gently placed a blanket on her. He stared at the pale blonde girl; her innocent, sleeping expression. And then he leaned forward, toward her face, and laid his lips on Naminé's. For just one moment, he closed his eyes, and then he pulled away and headed toward the door. As Roxas watched Naminé from outside the half-closed door, he whispered, "Sorry…"

**You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.**  
><strong>-Sleeping Beauty<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my friends. Soo. How was the chapter? ;) This chapter is a short one, but I hope it is at least satisfactory. D:<strong>

**I think now you know why the title of this chapter is "Sleeping Beauty". Well, my other dear friend gave me an idea to add some fairytale themes to this story. If he reads this, then he'll know who he is. Thanks for the awesome idea. Hehe.~**

**The ending personally satisfied me. I love stories with events like that. I love Roxas being sneaky. ;) **

**I made Naminé a bit unreasonable and emotional in this chapter, but I think most girls would be frightened if they're really scared of lightning/thunder/darkness.**

**The following chapters after this will be going on a bit more slowly. The age gap won't be as huge, since they're teenagers.~ ^_^**

**And to the reader, Peachie-Pie: I read off this horoscope on a website and it showed all the compatible signs and it said they weren't compatible. But then this other website said that they were. DD: Well, I'm just going to go with all-signs-could-be-compatible in this story. ;) And thank you for enjoying the chapter. ^O^**

**Well, chapter 5 is going to be here soon.~**

**Time to go eat ice cream! :DD**

**-honeyiris**


	5. Believe Me

**Hello! I'm finally up with a chapter. Some people might be wondering why. I sincerely apologize. Well, please comment or critique! ^^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Honeyiris does not own Kingdom Hearts. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 15  
>-Grade Level: 9th<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 14  
>-Grade Level: 9th<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p><strong>..: Chapter 5 :..<strong>

**B**_e_li_e__**v**_e_ **M**__e_

Winter.

Hibernation.

Naminé.

The flaxen haired girl was curled into a ball, "hibernating" under the warm blankets.

Outside, the day was bright and sunny, with clouds stretching endlessly. A family of blue jays hummed a melody which was delivered with the help of the wind. The sunlight created a radiant glow that ran through into Naminé's room, shining on her face.

The gentle, resting girl lay there, in her plain, white dress. Everything seemed natural, pieces of her hair lying at different places. The sleepy figure slowly opened her eye lids and blinked, then yawned. Stretching, she mumbled to herself about what could possibly be the time, and then sleepily blinked at her clock.

_Um. It's 10? Wasn't there a date today…at 10:30? _

"ROXAS." Naminé clumsily fell out of her bed and ran to her closet.

In the mall, the atmosphere was cheerful, with dozens of people going from here to there. Young couples were either ambling with linked hands, or seated at the wooden tables with velvet red table cloths. The snowy holiday was almost here again. All the bright lit stores hung up decorative and appealing sale signs, attracting dozens of customers into their area.

The blonde boy, leaned on the wall with a laidback attitude, with his hands in his pockets. He wore a merino wool hooded jacket, the color of a fine navy blue. The zipper was slightly unzipped, revealing a casual plain, white t-shirt. A few girls who glanced at him then giggled, admiring the appealing shades of blue in his eyes and the color of his blonde hair with tints of brown.

The flaxen haired girl stepped toward him, with her soft hair to one side, and her eyes gleaming colors of spinel purple.

Roxas slightly glanced over at the approaching figure, and blushed.

Naminé wore a pair of skinny flared jeans, which reached and covered most of her feet, only revealing the tips of a simple bow sewed onto her tan leather ballet flats. To top it off, she wore a light-weighted color blocked sweater, knitted with wool. Patterns which resembled the calming ocean crossed through the V-neck opening, and shifted directions at the long sleeves which glided down her arms.

"Is there something on my face, Roxas?" Naminé leaned in front of Roxas's face, staring into his deep blue eyes.

"N-no." The boy blushed.

The oblivious girl realized the awkward tension and turned around casually, with tints of pink on her cheeks. _He's so cute today._

Roxas gazed off in the distance, trying _not _to stare at Naminé. _She's so cute today._

"Well, time to go hang?" suggested a smiling Naminé.

"Haha. Yea." grinned Roxas.

The two cheerful blondes strolled around, with Naminé occasionally swooning over everything she found cute. Roxas was just about to drag her, when he noticed her staring through one of the glass windows, with a nostalgic expression.

"What's wrong, Naminé?"

The flaxen haired girl broke away from her stare and turned to Roxas with a startled expression.

"Nothing," she smiled.

The blonde boy tilted his head with a blank expression, then grinned.

A little boy, with copper blonde hair and round, genuine eyes, walked up to the teenagers and handed the flaxen haired girl a flower. The flower was fragile, with its delicate beauty blossoming with the slightly open petals. Deep shades of crimson red traveled through the petals.

"A red tulip…" whispered the teenage girl.

The innocent, little boy smiled genuinely, then abruptly announced, "It's a flower for you. Merry Christmas!"

Naminé smile faintly, with slight tears in her eyes. "Thank you…" She bent down and smiled genuinely at the little boy, then stood back up.

Roxas gently patted Naminé on her head, and then grinned. "He looks like me."

"Haha." The teary eyed girl gave him a playful expression.

The little one waved goodbye, then walked off to a lady, whom had similar features to him.

The flaxen haired girl stood there, seeming to hold onto the red tulip delicately, yet desperately.

The blonde boy tilted his head with a worried expression. "Naminé? Are you sure you're okay?"

The motionless girl hesitated. "Yea, I'm okay."

"Are you sure, sure? Do you have anything you need to talk about?"

Naminé turned to Roxas, staring into his eyes, then faintly smiled. "I'm okay, Roxas. No worries, alright?"

The blonde boy has shades of worry in his eyes, but hid it with a smile. "Okay."

"Let's go! We still have plenty of shopping to do!"

Naminé linked her fingers with Roxas's and dragged him along. Turning the corner, the flaxen haired girl crashed right into a girl with black hair in a tank top and a mini skirt.

"…What the heck is wron— …Oh my gosh," snickered the over-revealing girl with disbelief.

"Look who it is. That girl again. Ms. Cerisé." She glared at Naminé with a slight smile.

"Xion…" whispered Roxas with a defensive tone.

Naminé stared at Xion with a worried expression. "Hey, sweetie. Wanna be my date for the Christmas dance? Naminé is not right for you." The black haired girl eyed Roxas.

Naminé formed a pained expression, and stared off in the distance. Her eyebrows wrinkled. Silence broke.

And then she ran. Her unsteady fingers loosened her hold on the delicate, red flower. The sound of the fallen flower pierced right through the blonde boy, with anguish in his eyes and bitterness in his expression. He pushed pass the arrogant black haired girl, his fingers clasped onto the red tulip, and then the boy broke into a run.

_Naminé…_

-  
>The blue sky faded away, with stripes of autumn colors taking over. The clouds seemed to run away; towards the horizon, as the flaxen haired girl leaned on the rail, and reached her fingers out toward the sunset.<p>

"I'm an idiot… for running away, for getting mad." Naminé mumbled to herself. She glanced at her hands and realized that the single flower was not there anymore.

"Sorry, Roxas…" the girl let out a sigh. Overhead, seagulls flew around, all seeming to want to reach for the sunset.

_It's already seven._

"How come I can't have my own fairy tale ending?" Naminé felt anguish. "Whatever. Fairytales don't exi—"

"Yes. They do." alleged a voice from behind.

Without turning around, the depressed girl questioned. "Roxas? How come—"

"You forgot your tulip, dear."

Naminé's lips trembled and her eyes began tearing up again. She reached out her trembling fingers and held the red tulip. The warm temperatures of her palm seeped into the stem of the tulip.

"And you left… me."

Without hesitation, the silence intensely followed the anxious girl as she smiled with hints of pain. "I know this sounds childish, but don't leave me."

"I won't. Because you called for me."

"I did?" Naminé glanced up innocently.

"I take up space in your heart, don't I? My heart told me that you called for me." Roxas grinned mischievously.

The pained frown turned into a blissful smile. "Silly."

With their arms still holding each other, silence unwillingly accompanied them, with the skies turning darker.

"Don't change, okay? We can stay like this forever, okay?" the girl whispered.

The boy hinted a smile. "I thought you knew what red tulips meant, dear."

"Believe me." They held each other's glances.

"Let me show you something," With those words spoken, he pulled out a velvet color box. The shape was like a cube, similar to a ring box. When he slowly lifted the cover, inside, there laid two tiny figurines. A boy and a girl.

"For your information, that's you," Roxas pointed to the girl with a small smile.

Naminé suddenly laughed. "That is not me. Since when did one of my eyes look so disproportional, Roxas?"

"Hey! I tried my best. Look at her arm."

When Naminé stared closely at the arm, it did not say her name. Instead, it said _Forever_. She gently picked up "Roxas". The little figurine's arm said _Always._

"Forever and Always," she whispered, then smiled purely.

"Yep. Forever and Always." confirmed the grinning boy.

The crescent moon illuminated part of the night sky, with little spots of white surrounding it. The view was clear and serene, and the street lights slowly flashed on, one by one.

The smiling girl clasped onto the phone in her pocket, and then stated, "It's already 7, Roxas…"

"It's already Christmas tomorrow."

As the words sunk in, Naminé looked hesitant. The blonde boy glanced at her and then reached for a thin, black marker from his pocket. His fingers lifted up Naminé's hand, then he gently and quickly wrote something.

Naminé curiously looked at Roxas, then observed her hand. Then she grinned.

_Hang out on Christmas?_

She swiped the thin marker away from him, then grabbed his hand.

_Meet you at 11._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello ... How was the chapter?<strong>

** I have been awfully off schedule lately. It's been like three weeks since I last updated. I just started high school and it's ... quite dramatic. I'm like the single lost sheep in there. DD;**

**My dear friend _paopufruit-to-go _is also suffering with me. Any tips on how to survive high school? **

**To anyone who reads her stories, this is a message from her: _paopufruit-to-go _is busy at the moment, she apologizes to those who wishes her to update sooner. Freshman year so far is taking her life over.**

**Was this chapter a bit too mushy? I wanted to get more romance going along. ** Hope you enjoyed it! **And some of this chapter is actually some things I've been going through.**

**I hope to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! ^^**

**-honeyiris**


	6. Sweet Dreams

**Hello, my dear readers. I'm back with chapter 6! Enjoy the story. Please comment or critique. Thank you. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I, honeyiris, do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 15  
>-Grade Level: 9th<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 14  
>-Grade Level: 9th<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p><strong>..: Chapter 6 :..<strong>

**S**w**e**_e_t **D**r_e_**a_m_****s**

The gleaming sunlight shined overhead at the blonde boy as his eyes winced at the radiating glow. He lay on the somewhat spiky green grass, under the dancing cherry blossom petals.

Naminé leaned relaxingly under blossoming tree, with her sketch pad leaning against her knees and her drawing utensil in her hand. The picture was composed of the nature around them, and not to forget— Roxas.

"Almost done, Roxy."

The boy napping comfortably on the grass slowly opened one eye and smiled. "Did you draw my face in yet, Nami?"

"Almost there. Continue napping," the artistic girl responded and smiled faintly as she continued to interrupt the silence with her sketching. Naminé abruptly dropped her pencil into the grass beside her, and closed her eyes for a moment, nodding her head slowly while resting it on one hand.

When silence followed consequently, the blonde boy tilted his head and wrinkled his eyebrows.

"What's wrong, Nami? Your cheeks look flushed."

Naminé shook her head lightly as she formed a reassuring smile. "It's nothing. I think I'm just hungry. Haha."

Roxas sat up and leaned toward Naminé, placing one of his hands on her forehead, and the other hand on his own. "You seem a bit warm…"

Tints of pink filled her cheeks at the touch of him. The temperature and his hand and the temperature of her forehead seemed to slowly engulf each other, becoming one. She pulled away slightly and pushed her sketch sheet towards Roxas. "H-here's the sketch. Keep it," the flushed girl stumbled as she stood up.

"I need to go to my locker. See you in 5 minutes."

The silence of the classroom complemented Naminé as she laid her head on the table, only slightly opening her eyes. As the English teacher ambled down the aisle to pick on someone to answer the question, she tapped her fingers on Naminé's desk, startling the wary girl.

"Ms. Cerise?"

"…Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you like to remind the class about what our next exam will be about?"

"It's over the different elements in the book we're reading right now…" spoke the wary girl in almost a whisper.

"Such as?" The teacher watched Naminé for an answer.

A voice behind the teacher abruptly broke the silence.

"Character analysis, motifs, and the theme."

"Thank you, Mr. Strife."

Naminé turned to Roxas and faintly smiled. The boy could see the apparent wariness in her purple eyes.

"Namine, are you—" Roxas was silenced by the ringing bell.

Xion gazed into Naminé's direction and raised her eyebrow.

The flushed girl attempted to carefully edge her textbook into her backpack, then she sauntered out the classroom. "Bye, Roxas."

School was out. The upperclassman met up in large flocks, giving off a frightening aura to the freshman. The sun spreaded its rays over the front of the school, providing enough warmth to convince people to take off their hoodies.

Roxas stood below the cheer blossom tree, hoping to find Naminé.

"Crap. She forgot her textbook."

As Naminé stepped through her front door, she warily let go of her backpack and ambled up the staircase, lingering with each step she took.

"What time is it…?" She gazed up at the clock as she insinuated into room. The flushed girl tripped, and lay on her bed, blinking warily. Then gradually, silently, she drifted off into a dream state.

The blonde boy skipped steps up the staircase, into his room. He threw his gray backpack into the right corner turned on his laptop. Signing in onto messenger, Naminé was offline.

Roxas signed off, pulled on his hoodie casually, and left his room with Naminé's textbook in hand. Stepping into the somewhat cool weather, he left his house.

He stepped in front of the house, with looked up, only to see all windows closed and curtains disclosing any view of the interior of the house.

_Ding dong._

After moments, there was no answer. Pure silence.

Roxas reached for the door knob, and twisted it.

The door opened.

"What in the world…Naminé?"

Silence followed.

Stepping into the house, he could see the sunlight that was trying to infiltrate the house. With caution, Roxas shut the door and locked it behind him. On the floor, there laid Naminé's backpack. The careful boy placed it on his left shoulder.

"Naminé?" He strolled up the staircase, and then knocked on her slightly opened door.

The door creaked open. Roxas only focused on a sleeping Naminé.

"…Naminé?" He placed the textbook down on her desk and her backpack into a corner. Slowly sitting down on a corner of her bed, he gazed at Naminé with worry. As if the silence was suddenly interrupted, Naminé opened her eyes slightly. "Roxas?"

"Nami, are you okay?" His fingers reached for her forehead again, making the barely conscious girl feel her heart skip a beat.

"You seem like you have a fever."

"Roxas, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy," whispered Naminé as she turned away.

"Where's the thermometer?" questioned Roxas as he got up.

"I'm fine. Really, okay?" She wrinkled her eyebrows in dismay.

The persistent boy searched around, opening her nightstand drawer, he pulled out the device.

"Just to make sure."

He edged toward Naminé and leaned towards her, placing the digital thermometer in her right ear.

After a moment, he pulled it out.

"A hundred degrees. You have a fever."

Naminé pouted. "How'd you get into the house?"

"You left the door unlocked, hun."

"Oh…"

"Now let's get you under the blankets, Nami."

Naminé faintly smiled and attempted to grab the blanket sheets beside her.

"Need help?"

"No thank you, Mr. Strife."

"You sure?" Roxas grinned, lifting Naminé.

The girl blushed, her head leaning on his shoulders.

"I didn't ask for help, Roxy!"

"But you looked like you needed help, Nami," grinned the laid back boy.

Roxas laid her head on her pillow, and then pulled the sheets over her.

"Oh yea. I left your textbook on your desk, and your backpack is at the corner. You want to eat some pasta?"

"Roxas, my parents are going to be home by midnight. It's okay. I'll be fine with sleep."

"And what if your fever goes up? I don't trust to leave you by yourself. So, I'll be going to make you something to eat right now. Then you take some medicine, okay?" argued Roxas as he pulled out his cellphone to call his aunt.

"…Okay. Thanks, Roxas."

The time flew by. After Naminé had eaten and taken her medication, she insisted doing at least part of her homework.

"Okay. One worksheet, then you rest."

"Deal," smiled Naminé.

The blonde boy sat by the flushed girl, who was leaning on her pillow, with her worksheet on a binder, and a pencil in her hand.

"Okay. Question one: Name the three types of conflict that could be found in literature."

"Man vs. Man… Man vs. Nature, and…"

"Man vs. Society."

Silence was broken by the chattering of the two teenagers, often arguing about who is right on which problem. And when they were done, it was already 8:30.

"Okay, time for you to rest. You wanna go to sleep now?" Roxas placed Naminé's binder on the desk.

"No…I already slept for a few hours. I'm going to take a shower first, and then go to sleep."

"Okay. I'll be in the living room if anything happens, okay?"

"Okay," Naminé pushed her blankets away and sat upright on the edge of her bed; her feet barely touched the ground. She shook her head at the dizziness and her vision unfocused.

Roxas let out a sigh, and then walked toward her, putting his right arm around her shoulders and his left arm under her knees. He picked her up again, not waiting to see if she allowed.

"What—" the startled girl silenced off, and then leaned her head willingly on his shoulders.

"Thank you."

"No problem," the blonde boy smiled, ambling toward the bathroom, slowly pushing open the door, placing Naminé on her feet.

"Be careful, hun."

"Haha. I will."

Roxas exited the bathroom, turning the lock on the inside, and tightly closing the door behind him.

At 9:15, Naminé creaked open the bathroom room, stepping out in her cozy pajamas and tied up bun. She stood at the top of the staircase, gazing down to see Roxas punching in numbers on his calculator. He looked up.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," smiled Naminé.

"Good." Roxas got up and headed up the staircase, leading Naminé into her room.

"Go to sleep. You need it, Nami."

"So can I go to school tomorrow?"

"No. I forbid it. You'll be drowsy and sleeping on the desk again," responded the worried boy.

Naminé pouted in dismay as she let her hair down, placing her hair bands on her nightstand, then laying down on her pillow. Roxas pulled the blankets over her and smiled.

"Goodnight, Nami."

"Night night, Roxy. Thank you."

"No problem," Roxas whispered and patted Naminé on the head.

The night lights dim, leading the room into darkness as Roxas headed towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, Roxas."

"Sweet dreams, Naminé."

* * *

><p><strong>So. HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? Please excuse any grammar mistakes. :(<strong>

**Oh my goodness. I have been horribly off-schedule lately. Like. HORRIBLY. DDX**

**High school is going pretty well, I guess. A lot of drama and what not. Homework is pretty easy. :)**

**I have to say .. I am really happy that people have been writing reviews. Sorry for the wait. I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update. :(**

**I read all of the reviews .. and I have to say that I have been going through some emotional problems as well. Like how I also think I'll never find true love. But somehow, I always hold onto a little piece of hope that someday, maybe a miracle will happen and I'll find the right one.**

**Thank you to all who read my story. I love the critique. ^^ Thank you so much. **

**Hope to update soon.~ ^^**

**-honeyiris**


	7. The Night

**Hello, readers. I'm finally back with a new chapter. D; Sorry for the wait. But, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I, honeyiris, do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts besides this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 18  
>-Grade Level: 12th<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 17  
>-Grade Level: 12th<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p><strong>.:: Chapter 7 ::.<strong>

**T**_h_**_e_** **N**_i_g**_h_****t **

"… Dude! ROXAS."

The blonde boy held onto the door of his locker.

"What?"

"You've been holding your locker door for the past 3 minutes… What's wrong?"

Roxas snapped out of his gaze and cursorily glimpsed through his locker before slamming the locker shut.

"Nothing. Just tired."

Naminé slightly dropped her head to the side, offering Roxas one of her worried smiles.

The blonde boy looked at Naminé, then flashed one of his reassuring grins. "See you after school."

_Should I trust Roxas's smile?_

"Dude. Girls, wanna hang out at the mall today? There's gonna be a bunch of guys my brother knows." bragged the ever-so-loud Xion.

"Psh. Well, duh," added a high-pitched voice.

Naminé slowly dropped her book in her backpack when she got lost in her train of thoughts.

"Hang out.." sighed the somewhat shy girl as she lingered in her steps out the door.

Beyond the windows, the clouds raced across the sky. The sunshine seeped through open crack of the door leading to the library.

The glass doors slammed open as chatty teenagers herded out. Naminé paced out into the sunlight.

Roxas stood, leaning against a shady tree, staring at his phone charm.

Her purple eyes shaded with worry as she genuinely smiled at him. "Hey, Roxy. Let's hang out at the park tomorrow."

The quiet blonde looked up. "Hang out?"

"Yea. I just want it to be a day where we could have fun. Hmm. Meet me at 2, by the bench?" gleamed the optimistic girl.

Roxas hesitated, his genuine blue eyes showing a sense of nostalgia.

Naminé left out a sigh. "Come on, Roxas. I'll see you at 2, tomorrow." She tapped him on the shoulder as she ambled towards the school gates.

The flowing leaves created defined shaped shades on the ground. The air was somewhat humid was it blew across the park. The grass obediently submissively gave in and let the wind take way.

"Aren't the leaves pretty, Roxy?"

Roxas turned his head towards Naminé and smirked. "Look at who's never changed."

The blonde girl smiled as she shone the leaf under the rays of warmth.

The teenagers walked across the perpetually moving grass. The sun spread its warmth everywhere. Clouds spread across the clear, blue sky. Children raced each other with tiny bicycles, creating cheerful sounds all over the park. Naminé grinned as glanced at her surroundings. She poked Roxas.

"Roxas! Aren't those kids adorable? Goodness. I wish I could go back in time."

The blonde boy turned and admired Naminé with an interested look and a sarcastic grin.

_Clearly not as cute as you are._

"Sure."

Naminé shot a sarcastic smile at Roxas and continued to walk. The blonde boy continued on with his distracted expression. His smile returned to a neutral state.

Naminé glanced over, then let out a sigh. "Roxy, let's get some ice cream!" She grasped onto Roxas's hand and strode forward.

"What—"

"No questions asked. Come on!"

The determined girl decreased the pace of her steps as she gradually came to a stop into the store.

"Hmm. Chocolate with gummy bears. Roxas, strawberry and sprinkles?" Naminé turned her head at an angle towards Roxas.

The determined look on her face distracted Roxas's thoughts; his repressing thoughts. Naminé offered him a faint smile.

The lady at the counter put their ice cream in tiny, decorative cups and brought them to the counter.

"Here you go, kiddos." The cheerful, pale haired girl genuinely smiled as she reached for her pockets.

"I'll pay," interrupted Roxas as he handed the lady a ten dollar bill.

Naminé shot Roxas a playful glare. "… ROXY. Why did you pay? I wanted to!"

Roxas picked up the cups and handed Naminé her frozen treat.

"Thanks, Nami... for this."

Naminé looked into Roxas's eyes and assured him with a smile. "No problem. That's what I'm here for."

As the sun raced back to its shelter, Roxas and Naminé calmly ambled on the sidewalk, making casual remarks. The rays of sunlight drone down, letting a bright, illuminated object floating up in the sky. Naminé and Roxas settled on the roof of the boy's house.

"Nami, remember when we used to do this when we were little? Haha. Good memories," Roxas spoke in a slight whisper.

"Can't believe we're seniors now. Time passes too fast.." Naminé glanced over at Roxas, who had a worried smile.

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. I know you better than that, Roxy..." The girl wrinkled her eyebrows in dismay.

The boy let the silence fill in between them.

"I've been thinking about things." His voice no longer had much emotion. Only hints of nostalgia were traceable.

"Like what?"

"The past. The future. What will happen," the casual boy disclosed with a somewhat monotone voice.

Naminé gazed at the distance with thoughts ambling through her mind.

"What will happen to us? We go to college, then we just live the rest of our lives?"

"You're right. We just… live. But, do you know what's most important? We gotta live in the present right now," spoke the girl with a reassured expression.

Silence was initiated.

"I don't want to lose you," admitted Roxas as his words slowly drifted off into the atmosphere.

Interrupting the stillness, Naminé leaned in and wrapped her arms around Roxas.

"It's going to be okay… I'll be here," her voice muffled.

The silent boy leaned his head on her shoulder, and didn't speak a word.

The illuminating feature of the bright, full moon seemed to acknowledge the silence of the night. Everything was still, as they complemented each other with their seeming alike goal: to maintain the silence.

Roxas lifted his head, and the quiet teenagers gazed into each other's eyes. It was as if they were trying to comprehend each other's thoughts, or feelings.

Then, without another word, the girl leaned in, meeting the boy's lips. It seemed to last forever, as they gently let down their eyelids, perfecting the moment.

_Thank you…_

The night acknowledged this moment, for everything seemed so right.

* * *

><p><strong>So. How was the chapter? D; I hope there aren't too many mistakes. <strong>

**High school's been hard, not academically, but just all the drama and people take time to get used to. :/**

**It's been snowy lately! I have finals next week, and school's being cancelled.. so I guess I get to relax a little. **

**To some of the comments/critique: **

**Kexlaey: I'm sorry for disappointing you. D; AHH. I've been busy with stressed. Sorry to keep you waiting!**

Sato Tadashi: Thank you so much for your advice! :) I love Xion too, but I didn't want to create too many non-game related characters in this story. I've been doing well so far in high school. There's been a lot of new experiences. ^O^ And in Chapter 5, I wasn't intending on them dating, but more like an intimate best friend hang out day~! Anyway. Back to the high school topic.. Thanks for all the suggestions. Thanks for commenting on my chapters!

**SparkelCatShimmers: Gotta read your stories soon, dear. ;D**

**li'miss sunshine: I love your username. :) Thank you for the encouragement, dear reader!**

1234567890: Thank you for your comment. It really did make me think. Now that I think about it.. Roxas wouldn't really be saying 'hun' or 'dear'. AHH. I didn't add any of that in this chapter, though.~ I'm glad you like my story!

Hope to be back soon. AHH. School's cancelled tomorrow! I'll probably be working on a new chapter. Thank you for all your patience with me. D;

**- Honeyiris **


	8. Realization

**Hello, guys. So it's been a really long while. Please enjoy this update! :)**

**-Honeyiris**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Kingdom Hearts except for this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife  
><strong>-Age: 21  
>-Grade Level: College<br>-Eye color: Shades of blue  
>-Birthday: December 11th<br>-Horoscope: Sagittarius

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 21  
>-Grade Level: College<br>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)  
>-Birthday: June 10th<br>-Horoscope: Gemini

* * *

><p><strong>.:: Chapter 8 ::.<strong>

**R**_ea_**l**_i_z**_a_tio_n_**

"Leave me alone, Roxas."

"No."

"Work on your own paper! Stop procrastinating! You have only 15 minutes left."

"Ah. Guys, it's the library. Show your love for each other somewhere else," interrupted the male blonde classmate with sarcasm.

"Nah. It's all cool."

Naminé sighed and playfully rolled her eyes. "Loser."

"You're a loser too."

The young couple laughed at the sarcasm.

* * *

><p>"Roxas Strife, medical department. Biology class?" the front-desk lady questioned with regard.<p>

"Yes."

"Walk to the end of the hallway to your left; third classroom to the right."

"Naminé Cerise, art department. The Art and Design class is down the same hallway; up the stairs. The classroom will be in front of the water fountain."

"Thanks," grinned the blonde boy as he reached for Naminé hand; clutching onto it as they ambled down the hallway, smiling with delight.

"What sweet little lovebirds," sighed the lady, admiring the couple.

The morning air was fresh. The sun peeked through the clouds; rays of sunlight hitting the surface of the sidewalks. Around the college, groups of people strolled around, in and out, and chattered away. Their breath turned into puffs of white that were visible.

"About an hour before class starts. Where do you want to go?" commented Roxas as he glanced at the clock.

"I'm a little thirsty. I also want to go eat something,"

"Then let's go."

The cafeteria was like a food court, with a wide dimension and tables spread out all around. Aromas of bread, noodles, rice, and other foods covered the entire space.

"Mm... Okay, I'm hungry now... Roxy, what do you want to—"

The cafeteria abruptly went silent.

"W-What the heck is wrong with you? How could you're always like this?"

There were two figures, a boy and a girl, both in short sleeves which were splattered with paint.

The boy walked towards the emotional girl and attempted to hold her hands. "Kairi, please... listen to me. I'm sor—" pleaded the figure with light brown hair.

"I-I don't want to hear it, Sora..."

The girl with red hair pulled her hand away and trembled as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Kairi..."

"I don't want to hear it... I'm tired... Tired of this, okay?" She slowly edged away, tears streaming down her face. Then she pushed through the glass doors and disappeared.

The boy stood there, with shades of hurt in his eyes.

Naminé nervously tugged onto Roxas's sleeve.

"I think I saw that couple a few days ago in the library; right before spring break. Roxy... I'm worried for them."

Roxas turned his head towards Naminé. "Well, there's nothing we can do, Nami." He patted her head and tightened his hold on her hand as he walked her to the lunch line. "Let's find something to eat before class starts?"

As the hand on the clock moved towards the 12, people cleared out of the cafeteria.

"I'll see you later, Roxy. Bye."

"Have fun. See you later," replied Roxas as he pulled Naminé in for an embrace. Naminé wrapped her arms around the blonde boy and smiled. "Bye."

As Naminé edged into the classroom, she glanced around. All that caught her eye were the watercolor. All the tables, chairs, and the smooth, white walls were splattered messily with globs of color. It were as if people had a huge paint fight with all the different colors.

"Wow... this is amazing..." Naminé widened her eyes with amazement. As she slowly walked in, two girls edged through beside her and took their seats at the front of the classroom. "Hey, did you see that redhead girl who yelled at her boyfriend in the morning?"

"Yeah, she's sitting over there. I can't believe she got all emotional in public. I wonder if they're going to break up."

Naminé looked up at the corner of the classroom. The girl with red hair was sitting near the window; seemingly deep in thought.

As the period passed by and the bell sounded, herds of figures filed out of the room. Kairi slowly strolled down the steps, disappearing into the courtyard.

Naminé stood next to the staircase, staring out the window. Kairi sat there on a stone bench, with a notebook in her arms and earphones in.

The blonde girl pushed through the glass doors.

"Hello. I'm Naminé."

The redhead looked up.

"Kairi."

Naminé edged towards her.

"What are you painting?"

"Nothing much. Just splattering."

"It looks like the patterns on your shirt."

"Haha, yea. People often question me about it.. Truth is, I just really love to paint. My boyfriend paints with me all the time. You saw us this morning, didn't you?"

"…In the cafeteria? Yes."

"Aren't you going to ask me questions about it? People have been tormenting all day about it."

"No, not at all…"

The blonde girl seated herself a few inches away from the seemingly upset redhead.

"Are you okay..?"

"I'm just about to lose someone… special to me. He's going to walk away this time. He saved me and all I did was hurt him."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't. He'll never—"

"Don't say never. Work this out. He'll come back to you."

The redhead started to tear up. "When we met a year ago, he saved me from my parents. But.. during this entire year, I've gotten so emotional at points that I'd just yell at him. Truth is, I just never want to lose him. He's my miracle; my everything," the red-haired girl whispered.

"I know what you mean... I have a boyfriend too.. and it's been two years. Two years since my life has been complete with Roxas, and he makes me happy like no other can." Naminé pulled Kairi in for a light hug. "It'll be okay. Just try to talk to him."

"Thank you for listening to me..." smiled Kairi.

* * *

><p>The hands on the clock spun around over and over again, and the sunlight began to dim and streaks of warm autumn colors spread across the sky. As Naminé opened the door to the courtyard, she noticed Sora and Kairi. Sora held onto Kairi's hands as he stood in front of her. Suddenly, the redhead broke the silence and wrapped her arms around Sora.<p>

"Kairi..."

"Sora... I'm sorry. Please... don't leave me."

Sora smiled faintly and lifted Kairi off the ground.

"I'll never leave you, silly. When I met you a year ago, I knew that you would be mine forever."

Kairi's eyes watered as pressed her lips against his, smiling into the kiss. As they pulled away, Sora slowly wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

"Aw..." whispered Naminé.

Kairi turned her head and grinned as Naminé walked over.

"Kairi, Sora... you guys are too cute. I'll leave you two alone now. Continue!" teased the smiling girl.

"Be quiet, Naminé. Hurrying to meet Roxas?"

Naminé grinned and nodded.

"Two years already and forever to go, huh?" responded the red-haired girl.

"Haha. Yes; we still have forever," laughed the blonde girl.

As Naminé paced down the concrete pavement, she spotted Roxas waiting for her by the library.

"Roxas… I just realized something today."

"What?"

"We still have forever to go, right? Don't leave me in the middle of it," declared Naminé with a pleading expression.

"Of course I won't, silly."

And they smiled at each other.

"You're mine; forever and always."

_- to be continued-_

* * *

><p><strong>So.. how was the chapter? Please comment or critique! I haven't been focused for months. Please don't mind any grammarspelling mistakes.**

**Freshman year is really coming to an end for me. Woah. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last.**

**Hopefully, you all have been having a great year. A lot of things have happened, and hopefully, they'll all inspire me into making a even better fanfiction next time. **

**Thank you to everyone who commented!**

**I'll be here with a next chapter soon. I promise!**

**-Honeyiris.**


	9. Time

Hey, guys. Sorry for the longest delay. It's finally summer. And it's the last chapter. So please enjoy this. Comment and critique. Thank you so much.

-**honeyiris**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>haracter **P**rofile:

**Roxas Strife**_  
><em>-Age: 25  
>-Eye color: Shades of blue<br>-Birthday: December 11th  
>-Horoscope: Sagittarius<p>

**Naminé Cerise  
><strong>-Age: 25  
>-Eye color: Shades of medium purple and orchid(color)<br>-Birthday: June 10th  
>-Horoscope: Gemini<p>

* * *

><p><strong>..::<strong>Chapter 9<strong>::..**

**T**_i**m**_**e**

".. You know, we could really use this time to go get something to eat."

"But, it's getting to the exciting part! Naminé, two hours? Please."

"No. It's _sunny_ outside, for crying out loud! Why would you stay indoors gaming when there's finally sunshine outside? And it's finally a day off. Goodness gracious. Get your lazy butt up."

"One ho—"

"30 minutes."

"But it takes 45 minutes to finish one session of League of Legends! Come on. One hour?"

"Can we go eat first? Roxy, please? Then you can game the rest of the afternoon. You've been on since this morning. Don't you ever get hungry?"

"Okay, okay. Goodness. Acting like my wife already. Just marry me."

Naminé rolled her eyes at him and laughed. "Roxy, get dressed. I'm hungry. And don't forget to clean up."

"Give me a moment." Roxas ran up the carpet steps and into his room to throw on some jeans.

"Babe, can we go buy some bubble tea first?" Naminé leaned against the staircase railing.

"Yea."

The couple headed out the house, fingers interlocked.

It was just a normal day, just like any other day. The white puffs of moist rolled across the vast, blue sky. "I don't know if it's just me, but I feel like something's going to happen."

"Like what?" the blonde boy glanced over.

"I actually don't know. I just feel like there's something special about today. Haha. It's probably just me being weird again. Ignore me, please."

Roxas gave a little chuckle and tightened his hold on her hand. "Silly as always. So where do you wanna go eat?"

"Dumplings?"

As they ambled into the shop together, there was the usual sweet scent of dumplings and soy sauce. A middle aged Chinese woman stood behind the counter, shooting them a warm smile as she walked off to the side table. The blonde couple walked over to their usual table by the window. The open window acted as an entrance for rays of sunlight to preheat the wooden seats. Naminé sipped the last of her Taro bubble tea, dropping the empty plastic container into the small trashcan at the corner.

"Wanna get veggie dumplings? Or do you still want chicken?"

"Both? We can get a plate of each. I'll go order, 'kay?" The blonde haired boy slid off the high chair and ambled towards the Chinese lady.

"Excuse me, miss? May I take a seat here?" Naminé turned her head, brushing her bangs to the side. There was an elderly woman smiling warmly at her. "Of course."

"Oh. Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Hey, Nami. They said that it'll be here in a few minutes."

The old lady looked up at the blonde boy, her eyes containing a genuine sparkle. "Hello there. I'm guessing you two are a couple?"

"Hey. My name's Roxas," grabbing Naminé's hand, "and she's my better half!"

Naminé's cheeks turned a tinted pink color as her face went warm. She rested Roxas's hand onto the table and clasped gently onto it. "Hi. I'm Naminé. Try not to mind him... he gets a little _too_ excited most of the time."

"Oh, young couples. I don't quite remember so much when I was young like you two are. How long have you two been in love?"

"20 years."

The blonde girl looked into Roxas's eyes and smiled; a soft, reassured smile. "We've both graduated from college already. Today's just a day off. Do you have anywhere you're supposed to go to?"

"Today's my husband's birthday. I just wanted to drop off at his favorite shop."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I know he's waiting for me. I'm going to meet with him soon," the old lady stared at the ground with a nostalgic expression. She gave out a faint smile. "Make the best of now, young ones. You two still have quite a while to go," she paused, then continued, "I have to go now. Thank you for today. I really appreciate it. Goodbye."

"No problem... Thank you for today as well. Good bye."

The fragile, white-haired woman spared them a frail smile as she paced out the door.

As the couple was given their order of dumplings, they chatted away. "The old lady… do you think she'll ever come again?"

"I don't know... She said that she's going to go meet up with her husband soon, right? She knew that she doesn't have much time left."

Naminé frowned.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to be together again. Isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Mhm. I guess… Hey, Roxas. Do you remember the tree?"

"Mhm. Yea."

The sun was setting, the rim of its circular perimeter gave off a crimson glow. The clouds rolled across the autumn- colored sky. The ocean waves washed against the rocks stacked onto a tiny strip of thin land, leaning against the base of the mountain. The young couple strolled up the hill, grass whistling and moving with the gentle winds. The path consisted of sand, complementing the mood as they stepped onto the small rocks covered with the bits of sand. It was peaceful, with only the sounds of nature in motion. Only the tree at the crest of the hill shook off dry leaves that traveled down the path.

_The tree. The same tree from 20 years ago. _

"Time passes so fast.. Too fast."

"Haha. Remember when you told me that boys weren't allowed to cry?" laughed Roxas.

"Shut up." Naminé shot him a sarcastic look.

"Do you remember… when I was up that tree, crying? Oh god. I was so tiny and.. silly."

Roxas chuckled. "Don't remind me. You dropped an apple on my head while I was _sleeping_. Nice way to get my attention."

She nudged him playfully, letting out a laugh. They both sat down, leaning against the tree, facing the ocean. The remaining bits of sunlight shone dimly on their faces. As they both watched the sunset, Naminé quietly rested her head on Roxas's shoulder. The boy quietly reached for her hand, interlocking with her fingers. Silence filled the air, as warmth passed through their hands.

"Naminé—"

"Shh. Just listen to the ocean. Listen to the waves." She whispered.

Roxas leaned his head on Naminé's, as if to acknowledge her words.

No words were spoken as they both witnessed the sun disappear behind the mountains. The girl quietly closed her eyes, clutching onto the boy's hand for warmth.

Roxas stared up at the vast sky filled with distant, tiny dots of light.

"Naminé, look. It's a full moon tonight," he whispered, waiting for her response.

The girl opened her eyes, shaking her head, as if trying to figure out if she was awake or not. "Woah. It's already so late. Do you need to go home?"

"It's fine. My aunt's not home today, remember?"

"Mhm. Oh yea."

Roxas stood up, taking Naminé hand and helping her up.

"I would love to dance with this beautiful girl in front of me right now. May I?"

Naminé laughed as she placed her hand on his. He pulled her close, placing both arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms gently around his neck, leaning on his chest. Their steps complemented each other. Back and forth, back and forth.

"You know, I don't have my phone with me right now, so I can't tell you when it's 11:11. But, we don't need 11:11 to make a wish, right? We can make one any time." He whispered into her ear.

"Well then, I wish there was food in front of me right now."

"Haha. Sorry, I don't know magic."

They smiled, letting out a soft chuckle.

"I can hear your heart beating, Roxas."

He let her words fade into the darkness.

"This morning, I wasn't joking when I said for you to marry me. You know that, ri—"

_DONG. _

_DONG._

_DONG._

"The church bell… It's midnight already," she unwrapped her arms and stared off into the distance, where the church stood.

"Roxas, don't you—"

He appeared in front of her, down on one knee. He placed his hand out towards hers, and stared into her eyes.

She stood there with a bewildered expression.

"I've been in love with you since 20 years ago, since the day I met you. Would you allow me to spend forever with you?"

Naminé felt her eyes go teary.

"Roxas… why would that even be a question?"

She dropped onto her knees, grabbing him by the face and pressing her lips against his with no hesitation. Her tears rolling down her face, her lips trembling, and a million thoughts racing through her head. She smiled; a flushed smile. Even with their lips locked, the couple started laughing.

Abruptly, Naminé stopped. She pulled back and got up.

"Roxas, let's go home. I'm hungry. Like... extremely hungry."

Roxas looked at her with a blank expression. Then laughter followed.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about how much money I'll have to make for you to spend."

"…"

"It's fine. Let's go home and eat?"

"Then come on! Let's hurry!"

The blonde girl jumped up and clutched onto Roxas's hand, pulling him forward.

The couple strolled down the pavement down the hill, towards the city.

Just like how they did _20 years_ _ago_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, readers. So, here it is. The last chapter. Tell me what you guys think about it. Thank you for all the comments and critiques. Really. Thank you for much. <strong>

**So, the birthday present has been completed. Haha. It took me long enough. It's been a long year.**

**I'm planning to write a few more short stories before starting on an actual complicated storyline. Please continue to support me. DD:**

**This story has been so mushy and cheesy beyond belief. I laughed when I reread what I wrote in the past. Oh my goodness. Namine and Roxas will always be my favorites. I promise I won't put as much cheese as I did in this story, in my next story. Seriously. I sit in front of my computer and read what I write, and then I squeal and laugh. This is a lot of cheese to handle. Haha.**

**You guys are seriously awesome. I can't thank you enough for all the amazing comments. 3 **

**I'll see you guys again soon. I promise. **

-**honeyiris**


End file.
